


Part of the Family

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Established Allison Argent/Chris Argent, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Incest, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “This is from Daddy,” Allison said lowly, handing Stiles the cup of coffee before she stepped close, too close for a school hallway. Stiles couldn’t do anything to stop her, not with one hand being occupied with a take-out cup, though he was sure he wouldn’t have anyway. The kiss was a soft, slow thing, and Stiles had to lean back against the locker to stay upright. Allison followed, pressing their bodies together and Stiles let out a quiet moan. She pulled back, then, a small, gorgeous smile on her face—all white teeth and perfect dimples. “Good morning.”





	Part of the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Daddy Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126583) by [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me). 



> A VERY late birthday present for Merwin. I'm sorry this took so long to get out, and I hope you enjoy the fic. Love ya <3
> 
> This is a direct continuation of Daddy Knows Best. I would recommend giving it a read, it's an amazing fic!

Stiles was...Stiles was freaking the fuck out. He was seriously freaking the fuck out, and he had no idea what the hell he was going to do. Sitting heavily on his bed, he groaned loudly as he flopped backwards, throwing his arms out as he splayed himself over his bed. He had only been home for half an hour, and he—he he no idea what he was going to do.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he said, repeating the word again and again, his voice growing louder until he was shouting.

He slammed his fists into the mattress for good measure, and his voice broke on his next angry shout, devolving into a sob. Rolling onto his stomach, he buried his face into his sheets, letting his bed swallow up a round of overwhelmed tears. He was a mess. He was a crying, snotty mess, and he couldn't manage to sort out his thoughts.

Stiles had no idea what the hell was going on. Was _anything_ going on? It was probably Stiles’ fault that he didn’t know, with the way he had rushed out of there, but he figured he couldn’t be blamed. He had, after all, just _lost his virginity in an incestuous threesome_. Rushing out of the place had surely been an appropriate response.

Hobbling his way home until his brain kicked back online and he managed to call a cab probably hadn’t been the best thing he could have done—but then again, _incestuous threesome_ —and at least he knew his leg wasn’t _too_ badly fucked up, no matter how much it hurt. If he could walk on it, he probably hadn’t done any irreparable damage.

Stiles took a deep breath, letting air fill his lungs until he couldn’t breathe in anymore and held it until it burned before he let it out in one long exhale. He felt jittery, like his skin was too tight around him, and he wanted to claw out of his own body. This morning had been...well, if he was being honest, this morning had been something straight out of one of his hottest fucking fantasies, and not something he could have _ever possibly_ thought would happen.

But it had, and Stiles didn’t know what to do about that. He didn’t even know if there _was_ anything to do about it. There had been the conversation they had after everything happened, where they had talked quietly for a little, but it had only been about how their break had been going, and how neither Allison nor Stiles wanted school to start back up in only a few days.

Then Chris had gotten up to get water and Allison had gotten up to shower, and Stiles had hobbled his way into his clothes before finding his phone and leaving. The fact that neither of them made an effort to stop him—even though they _must_ have heard him leaving, if not Allison than at least Chris—that they had just let him leave, well. It didn’t make him feel any better.

He just didn’t know what to do.

The sex was one thing—one amazing, very good thing—but the rest of it? Chris calling Allison his _sister_ ...that wasn’t something that Stiles knew what to do with, and he certainly didn’t know how to handle how much he had liked it. He just wasn’t sure what they wanted from him, if they even wanted _anything_ from him.

But...Chris had said that it didn’t matter as long as they loved each other, and while Stiles wasn’t sure about _that_ , he would say that he liked them both. Hell, he’d had a crush on Allison since he freaking met her, and his crush on Chris cemented into place the night the man slammed him into a wall and tried to threaten him for his own safety.

He just had no idea how they felt about _him_ , and that’s what was giving him pause. If they didn’t like him, if it was just a one-time hookup...well, it would suck, especially after he had felt so close to both of them. But it would be better if he knew, if only to quiet his own mind, and he had no idea how he was going to find out.

Stiles flopped onto his back, throwing his hands out again. He was still overwhelmed, but some of the panic had ebbed away and he felt like he could breathe a little easier. His phones text tone chimed and Stiles took a few deeper breaths before he pulled it out of his pocket. He was almost surprised to see that it was from Chris, and he felt silly at how warm his stomach felt.

_From Daddy Hunter (2:02 p.m): Did you make it home alright?_

**_To Daddy Hunter (2:02 p.m): sure did_ **

_From Daddy Hunter (2:02 p.m): I’m sorry we didn't get to talk more. Are you alright?_

**_To Daddy Hunter (2:03 p.m): :thumbs up:_ **

_From Daddy Hunter (2:03 p.m): You’re not lying to Daddy, are you?_

Stiles groaned, rolling onto his stomach and once again hiding his face in his bed, but this time for a completely different reason. He had no idea what to do or what to say, and something heavy and tight settled in his belly. What if he did something wrong, and Chris or Allison realized that they didn’t really want him.

Hell, did they even want him now?

_From Daddy Hunter (2:05 p.m): Baby, I’d like an answer._

**_To Daddy Hunter (2:06 p.m): fine_ ** **_  
_****_To Daddy Hunter (2:06 p.m): no not fine_ ** **_  
_****_To Daddy Hunter (2:06 p.m): well_ ** **_  
_****_To Daddy Hunter (2:06 p.m): tbh idk how to answer that_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_To Daddy Hunter (2:07 p.m): because i don’t know if im alright or not_

 _From Daddy Hunter (2:07 p.m): Thank you for telling me the truth, baby. That’s very good._ __  
_From Daddy Hunter (2:08 p.m): I hope that you aren’t upset with what happened. I’m sure that it was a lot, and I am sorry we rushed that on you, but I am not sorry that it happened._   
From Daddy Hunter (2:08 p.m): You were such a sweet boy for me and your sister.

Stiles made a choked noise, covering his face with his phone as he squirmed on his bed, his stomach going pleasantly warm. Definitely something he liked, but also something he didn’t know how to deal with. He had no idea what else to say, but he typed out a word and he hit send before he could second-guess himself.

**_To Daddy Hunter (2:10 p.m): daddyyyy :flushed:_ **

_From Daddy Hunter (2:11 p.m): Good boy. We already miss you, baby. Wish that you were here with us. We could be having so much fun together._

**_To Daddy Hunter (2:11 p.m): what type of fun?_ **

Stiles took a deep breath, his heart beating out of his chest. He felt like he was going to throw up, even more nervous than he had been that morning when they were having sex. It was probably because he had nothing else to focus on other than the anxious fluttering of his stomach.

_From Daddy Hunter (2:12 p.m): Allison wants me to make this a group text... I don’t know how to do that?_

**_To Daddy Hunter (2:12 p.m): just tell ally do it herself, old man ;p_ **

Taking a deep breath, Stiles tried to calm down. He had already had sex with Chris, there was no reason that some...suggestive texting should make him feel this nervous. He rolled onto his stomach, ignoring his growing arousal and trying to focus on getting his heart rate down. His phone chimed with a text from Allison, and he swiped out of his current text threat, opening the one to the group that had just been created.

 _From Disney Princess (2:14 p.m): why did you leave sti?_ __  
_From Disney Princess (2:14 p.m): you should have stayed with me and daddy_   
From Disney Princess (2:14 p.m): we could be having so much fun :frown:

_From Daddy Hunter (2:15 p.m): She’s right, baby. It would be so much fun if you were here with us._

A photo came in, and Stiles dropped his phone onto his face. He made a loud, outraged noise of pain, rubbing at his nose as he picked his phone back up. He took a deep breath, uselessly trying to prepare himself to see the picture that they had sent him. His heart was beating quickly as he opened the text thread, and his hand shook as he held his phone up.

Stiles opened his eyes, not even sure when he closed them, and his breath got caught in his throat. _Holy fucking shit_ , he thought, his mouth going dry as his cock got hard faster than it ever had before. It _throbbed_ , nearly painful with how it was suddenly pressing against the metal zipper of his jeans.

Staring up at him, through his phone screen, was Chris’ bright, bright eyes. His hair was a tousled mess, but it was what Stiles saw when his eyes dropped lower that had him moaning aloud, his cock twitching out a bead of precome. Chris’ face was buried between Allison’s thighs, his nose nudging up against her clit. The light caught in his beard, glistening with what could only be Allison’s slick.

Stiles didn’t even bother undoing the button of his pants but rather shoved them down, pushing them to the top of his thighs before wrapping a hand around his cock. It almost hurt, and his hand felt better than it had any right too. He gripped himself on this side of too tight, thumbing over the head of his dick. His body shook, tummy quivering as his breath got caught up in his throat.

Stiles could remember how Allison tasted against his tongue, the weight of her thighs around his head. He could remember the way Chris’ fingers had felt stretching him open, how he had filled him up and made him overwhelmed int he best of ways. He could remember what Allison’s hand felt like wrapped around him how much better it had felt than his own hand ever had.

He stroked his cock once, twice, pressure building and building faster than he knew what to do with. Breathless, he rutted into his fist, unable to stop his hips from twitching upwards. His balls drew up, feeling full and ready to burst as Stiles stared at the photo, knowing that they were doing that _right now_ , that Chris was eating Allison out and, and—

It didn’t take him long to come, remembering what it had been like with them both, only hours earlier. He barely managed to get his shirt pulled up before he was shooting up over his chest, spilling onto his stomach as he came and came, his orgasm pushing out of him with more force than he had expected.

It felt like he came forever, and he stroked himself through the aftershocks, not stopping until he was completely spent, the head of his cock too sensitive where he was milking it. He slumped back into his bed, exhaustion already settling heavily over him as a sleepy smile pulled at his lips. He grabbed at his phone, spending another few minutes staring at the picture he had been sent, almost unable to look away.

Stiles opened his photo app to snap a picture, but as the camera pulled up, he couldn't bring himself to take the photo. As he hesitated, something ugly and insecure unfurled in his belly. He didn’t know if they would want to see him, if they were attracted to him or if he had just been there, convenient and...not exactly willing, but not protesting, either.

Was that all they had wanted from him? Had he just been there, at the right time, and hadn’t said no? Would they—would they want more from him? Want to _be_ something more. Or was Stiles just being silly, wishing for things that he would never have.

_From Disney Princess (2:21 p.m): did you like that?_

Stiles took a deep breath, reading the words over before he steeled himself. He was still holding his dick, now on its way to going soft but still filling his fist. Opening his camera app again, he carefully angled his phone to show off the come splattered up on his chest, the way it was matted into the hair above his cock and how wet his fingers were.

He debated the photo for a minute, having not a single clue if it was appealing or not—he’d never taken a dick-pic before—and he held his breath as he hit send.

_From Daddy Hunter (2:24 p.m): Good boy._

Stiles slumped back into his bed for the second time, feeling utterly overwhelmed by all that had happened. Even still, a grin pulled at his lips that he couldn’t keep down, and for a moment it felt like he was floating—unbearably happy and satisfied from his orgasm.

However, Stiles could already feel stress pulling at the back of his head, and before he could talk himself out of it, he turned off his phone, placing it gently on his bedside table before he stripped out of his clothes, cleaning himself off with his shirt.

His mind was whirling as he climbed under his covers, but he did his best to quiet it. He was still tired and his leg was starting to hurt again, and a nap seemed like a great idea. Stiles did his best to tell himself that he wasn’t running away, and found that it didn’t take him too long to fall asleep after how hard he had come.

* * *

Two days later, Stiles still hadn’t turned his phone back on. Scott hadn’t been in Stiles’ life for the last few weeks, months, and Stiles wasn’t worried about getting any texts from his former best friend. Ever since everything happened with the Kanima things had been...strained, and Scott didn’t seem very interested in keeping their friendship going.

There wasn’t anyone else who texted him, so Stiles didn’t bother turning his phone back on. If his Dad noticed that it was off, he'd probably ask Stiles about it the next time they ran into each other, but that wasn’t very likely.

So he kept his phone off, and he let his leg heal as he mentally freaked out. Thankfully, his leg was much better than it had been. Luckily the Omega hadn’t pierced anything too important, and Stiles could put light pressure on it for short amounts of time. He figured he would be fine for when school started back up in a few days, if he kept progressing how he was.

He only got out of bed to go to the bathroom. That morning he had stolen away a pile of snacks and was slowly working through them, bags of chips piled around him where he was propped up in bed. He was comfortable, switching back between the video game on his TV and his laptop beside him, and he let out a loud, annoyed groan when the doorbell rang.

After a long moment of debating whether or not he wanted to go answer the door, he decided to leave it be. However, it was would go away when the door was ignored, so Stiles settled back into his comfortable dip in his mattress, unpausing his game. He had killed a handful of zombies before the doorbell rang again, and Stiles’ mouth dipped down in a frown. Still, he didn’t get up, determined to wait whoever it was out.

Stiles focused back on his game, letting the adrenaline that came with immersing himself in a virtual world pull him under. He played intently, staring at his computer screen and nothing else, directing his character around the screen as he killed zombie after zombie.

“Ah!” Stiles shouted as a loud clattering sounded out, flailing on his bed and nearly falling off, displacing his laptop from beside him and upending a nearly full bag of chips. He looked over the where the noise came from, heart beating so fast that Stiles was sure he was having a heart attack, and murderous rage welled up inside of him when he saw who it was.

Peter was standing in front of his window, a small, satisfied smirk twisting his lips upwards. Stiles wanted to march over there and smack it off, but a mix of his hurt leg and common sense kept him in bed. He settled for pouting, looking up at Peter through his eyes with the saddest expression he could muster.

“You’re disrupting my mourning,” Stiles told him as seriously as he could, but Peter just rolled his eyes.

“And what are you mourning, pup?” Peter asked, walking into the room and settling on the edge of Stiles’ bed, carefully stepping around the pile of chips that had fallen to the floor.

“My virginity,” Stiles told him, laughing when Derek fell through the window, landing awkwardly with his face twisted into the carpet. Stiles looked over to Peter, a smile pulling at his lips for the first time in days. “Why are you guys here?”

“Pup,” Peter said fondly, shaking his head with a frown. “You go radio silent and you think we’re _not_ going to come check on you? We’re _pack_.”

“Oh,” Stiles said quietly, looking down at his lap for a moment.

“What the hell happened?” Derek asked, stalking over to the bed. He didn’t bother to step over the chips, and instead he crunched through them, glaring at Peter even as he sat in his lap.

“Stiles,” Derek said again, leaning comfortably into Peter’s body.

Stiles smiled softly when Peter brought an arm around Derek’s waist to hold him closer, his heart feeling full at seeing the two men he cared about happy. It had taken a long time for the three of them to become as close as they were, to become _pack_ , but a lot had happened after Peter came back to life.

They were closer now, all of them, and Stiles could feel the barest hints of pack bonds if he focused hard enough, connecting him strongly to Derek and Peter and looser to Derek’s beta’s. Peter was a wealth of knowledge, and as soon as Stiles had gotten over the fact that Peter had terrorized himself and his friends, he had gainfully exploited that, going to the man with questions upon questions.

It was then that he and Derek became closer too—it was inevitable with how much time Stiles spent at the warehouse before he moved into a decent apartment. That was how Stiles had watched Peter and Derek’s relationship change and grow. It had taken them a while to work through all that was between them, but when they did, the change in their relationship was almost immediate.

They had never had said anything concrete about what they were, but scenting and physical affection were frequent between them. Stiles often thought it was a lot like watching how his mom and dad used to be, and while he would never say it, it was obvious to him how much they loved each other.

Like now, when they literally sat as close together as possible, Peter’s face pressed behind Derek’s nose as he breathed in deeply. It was sweet, and Stiles’ heart ached with want. Derek was staring at him, an expectant eyebrow raised, and Stiles sighed.

“I, uh, lost my virginity?” Stiles told him, though he phrased it like a question when Derek’s eyebrows dropped over his face.

“With _who_?” Derek asked and Stiles shrugged, not ready to say it out loud.

“That I would like to know as well,” Peter added, knowing it would urge Stiles to speak.

“Uh...Argent?”

Derek was quiet for a minute, but Stiles saw how his shoulders went tense, only smoothing out once Peter ran a hand up and down his side. “Which one?”

Peter let out a bark of laughter and Stiles glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking back into his bed. He had no idea how Peter knew, but he wasn’t even surprised.  “Both of them,” he mumbled, keeping his eyes focused on where his hands were clasped together in his lap.

“Shit,” Derek said, and Stiles heard everything he didn’t say.

It wasn’t as though the crush he had on Allison and Chris was anything new. He had been attracted to both of them for—well, since he met them, and the feelings hadn’t taken long to develop after that. He liked them, both of them, and he _wanted_ them.

Peter and Derek knew. Supernatural senses made it hard to hide one's attraction, especially from born wolves who he spent the majority of his time with. At first Stiles hadn’t wanted to admit to anything other than attraction, but Stiles with a crush was rather obvious, and they had both caught on rather quickly.

“It’s whatever,” Stiles told them as he shrugged his shoulders. He knew they would hear the way his heart skipped a beat, but he wasn’t upset that he couldn't lie to them. He would have told them anyway, but this way they didn’t have to ask.

“Is that why your phone was phone off?” Peter asked and Stiles nodded, biting into his bottom lip. Half of him wanted to tell them about the texts, the _sexts_ , and how they were the real reason that he had turned off his phone, scared that he would do something to ruin whatever it was that had happened between them.

“I could kill them?” Peter offered, and Stiles smiled a little when both he and Derek gave Peter the same, unamused glare. Peter sighed deeply before asking, “Puppy pile?”

Stiles laughed wetly even as he nodded, sighing happily when both men cuddled into his sides, sandwiching him between their warmth. He closed his eyes, focusing on how it felt to be surrounded by his pack, by two people who he cared about so deeply, despite all the reasons he shouldn’t.

He closed his eyes, letting the sounds of their breathing and the supernatural warmth they put off lull him into sleep.

* * *

Stiles was glad that, by the time school started back up, he was easily able to walk again. He had been so worried that he would have to wobble to school, using the old cane he had found to get from class to class. Luckily he had been able to put pressure on it before the weekend, and by Monday morning he was walking, albeit slowly and steadily.

He knew how foolish it was, but Stiles kept his phone off until he had parked in the school lot, staring at the front doors. He had no idea what he was going to find, and it worried him. Stiles didn’t know where he stood or what they were. He had no idea how Chris and Allison were going to react—if at all, really—to him going silent for half a week.

At first, he couldn’t bring himself to look at his phone. It vibrated constantly for nearly four minutes, but Stiles kept his eyes closed, only slowly peeling them open when his phone stopped. There were...a lot of messages. Stiles figured that the sheer number of missed texts and calls should make him anxious, but instead it just made his chest feel warm. He almost wished that he had checked before now, especially as he had to rush through them.

They had been worried, both of them. Apologetic, too. Stiles could tell that Chris was beating himself up through the tone of his texts, and that had him confused. After the way things had happened when they had been together, he wouldn’t have thought Chris would have cared if Stiles had been one hundred percent on board with what happened—but it seemed like he was.

He apologized, more than once, for pushing Stiles too far when he hadn’t been there to read his reaction.

And maybe that made all the difference. Last week, they had been able to tell just how into everything Stiles was. Sure, he had been confused and overwhelmed and out of his depth, but neither Chris nor Allison had done anything that Stiles hadn’t been _very much_ into. When it came to the sexting, they had taken a shot in the dark, and even though Stiles had sent them a photo back, they had no other way of gauging his reaction.

His chest felt warm, something soft and comfortable settling in his belly. He smiled, reading over Chris’ apologies and the many messages that Allison had sent him asking if he was okayand if she had gone too far. They were all so sweet, all so focused on how he was feeling and his own well-being.

Stiles couldn’t help the guilt, but he tried to ignore it. He really had needed the time to think, to sort through the crazy whirlwind of thoughts. He hadn’t known how he had felt after sending that photo, but now, days later, he felt a bit more confident in his own feelings regarding the situation.

The barrage of messages only made him feel more confident in the decisions he had come too, and he smiled down at his phone, unlocking it and typing out a message.

**_To Unnamed group (7:43 a.m): good morning. im really sorry for going awol but i needed to work through some stuff. i didnt mean for u guys to worry. I hope you had a good weekend_ **

_From Daddy Hunter (7:43 a.m): It is so good to hear from you baby. It is quite alright that you needed time_

_From Disney Princess (7:44 a.m): we were so worried sti!_  
_From Disney Princess (7:44 a.m): we thought that you were never going to talk to us again_ _  
_ _From Disney Princess (7:44 a.m): well, daddy says he didn’t think that, but i thought that_

 **_To Unnamed group (7:45 a.m): i wouldnt do that_ ** **_  
_ ** **_To Unnamed group (7:45 a.m): i just need to think about how i felt_ **

_From Disney Princess (7:46 a.m): daddy says that it’s okay but next time you’ll get in trouble if you disappear like that :wink:_

**_To Unnamed group (7:46 a.m): can u tell him im really sorry_ ** **_  
_ ** **_To Unnamed group (7:46 a.m): im really sorry to both of u_ **

_From Disney Princess (7:46 a.m): sti we were both really worried :frown:_ _  
_ _From Disney Princess (7:47 a.m): daddy called peter yesterday to make sure that you were okay_

**_To Unnamed group (7:47 a.m): i didnt know u guys would be worried about me_ **

_From Disney Princess (7:47 a.m): of course we would be, stiles_ _  
_ _From Disney Princess (7:48 a.m): your’re part of the family now. that’s what daddy says, and i agree_

Stiles had no idea what to say to that, so he was glad when Allison helpfully changed the topic of conversation. They texted about how tired she was, how much she needed coffee after staying up too late last night. He made his way to his locker slowly, smiling down at his phone. It...it was definitely flirty, but it wasn’t like any flirting he had ever seen before.

He couldn't believe that they _wanted_ him. Even more than that, though, was that they seemed to want him for more than just sex, and Stiles could hardly believe that. He felt giddy, even just texting Allison about how much neither of them wanted to be back at school. She kept throwing in little comments that obviously came from Chris—from _Daddy_ —and it made his heart feel like it was going to beat it’s way out of his chest.

_From Disney Princess (8:02 a.m): can we talk before class?_

It wasn’t apart of the group chat, and Stiles felt freaking butterflies rush up his stomach, then felt utterly ridiculous for it. He didn’t think anything bad of the words, even if _“we need to talk”_ was considered a classic breakup line. They weren’t dating, and with the way they had been so worried about him after he went silent on them, he couldn’t imagine the talk being anything negative.

_To Disney Princess (8:04 a.m): of course im at my locker_

He emptied his bag into his locker, forcing himself to stop checking his phone after two minutes of not getting a response. Stiles couldn't help the smile that was pulling at his lips, nor could he fight down the nervous energy that was swirling inside his stomach and climbing up his chest. He felt foolish for being so giddy, but he...this was a first for him.

No one had ever wanted him before, not for anything, and he could hardly believe that two people he _liked_ seemed to want him back. He could still hardly wrap his head around the fact that he had lost his virginity in a threesome, but to him, what was more unbelievable was that they seemed to want more.

Stiles tried his best not to get his hopes up, knowing that the disappointment would only be worse when, or if, things came crashing down, but it was hard to remember that when Allison was flirting with him. He put his bag into his locker, just grabbing the books he would need for his next class and pocketing his phone. Slamming his locker closed, he turned, a large smile fighting it’s way onto his face as he saw Allison walking towards him from down the hall.

She looked good, though she _always_ looked good, in Stiles’ opinion. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders, bouncing with her as she walked. The dress she was wearing was loose throughout the skirt, and it swished around her legs as she walked. Stiles had to pull his eyes up from the pale expanse of her thighs. He caught her eye, and the smile she sent him made him blush.

Stiles watched, wide-eyed, as she walked up to him. Even though he had told her he was at his locker, he hadn’t really believed that she was going to meet him there. He couldn't help the doubt, not with so many teenage insecurities thrumming through his mind, and he felt bad for being surprised when she stopped in front of him.

“This is from Daddy,” Allison said lowly, handing Stiles the cup of coffee before she stepped close, too close for a school hallway. Stiles couldn’t do anything to stop her, not with one hand being occupied with a take-out cup, though he was sure he wouldn’t have anyway. The kiss was a soft, slow thing, and Stiles had to lean back against the locker to stay upright. Allison followed, pressing their bodies together and Stiles let out a quiet moan. She pulled back, then, a small, gorgeous smile on her face—all white teeth and perfect dimples. “Good morning.”

Stiles blinked, his mouth dropping open as his brain rebooted. He stared at her, at her sweet smile and the slight blush dusting her cheeks, and he felt his own lips pull upwards. “C’mere,” he said quietly, looping an arm around her waist in a bought of confidence that came from the way her eyes were twinkling, and he pulled her tightly against him.

This kiss was longer, more than just a gentle press of their closed mouths. Her lips were sticky sweet and Stiles let himself get lost in it. He realized that this was their first kiss, that even with everything that had happened last week, they had never done this. Stiles groaned lowly, holding Allison tighter even as he let her take control.

She licked into his mouth, their tongues brushing together, and Stiles made another noise in the back of his throat. Allison pulled back to laugh, but the sound was soft and teasing. Stiles smiled, leaning forward to press their grins together in a facsimile of a kiss. When Stiles fully pulled back, Allison was smiling up at him, still leaning into his body.

The hallway had gone quiet around them and Stiles only noticed the lack of noise when it started back up. He blushed, leaning forward to hide his face in Allison’s hair even as she laughed softly. Stiles’ heart was beating out of his chest even as it climbed up his throat, but the way Allison felt against him was grounding.

Allison pulled back after a moment, and Stiles took a sip of coffee for lack of anything to say. It was good, just as sweet as he liked it, and he smiled appreciatively. He looked over Allison’s shoulder when someone cleared their throat behind her, and he tried not to wilt in the face of Lydia Martin.

“Really, sweetheart?” Lydia asked, eyes flickering over Allison’s face and stopping where Stiles’ hand was still resting on her hip. “ _Stiles_?”

“Hey!” he protested, pulling Allison a little closer as insecurity struck. “I’m like, at least 20% more attractive than I was last year!”

Lydia eyed him for a long moment and Stiles refused to squirm under her gaze. Finally, she nodded, as though they needed her approval in the first place, and walked away. Allison shrugged, though she darted forward to lay another soft kiss to Stiles’ lips and he smiled in thanks.

Both of their phones pinged, and Stiles pulled his out to see a text from Chris wishing them a good day at school. Stiles smiled, swiping his phone open to thank him for the coffee, wishing him a good day at work. Allison pressed into his side as she watched him type, warm and comfortable against him.

“Ready to go?” Allison asked, smiling up at him.

“Uh, what is that Chris does?” Stiles asked, grabbing his books from his still open locker and stuffing them into his bag before he let Allison tug him down the hall by their joined hands.

“ _Daddy_ ,” she said pointedly, and Stiles flushed, “runs a private arms dealership.”

Allison began to explain what it was exactly that Chris did as they walked to their first class, hands swinging between them. Stiles’ chest felt warm, and he couldn’t pull down the smile that was stretching over his face. He had no idea what was going to happen, where they were going to go from there, but excitement was heavy in his stomach as hope that he didn’t feel the need to push down rose in his chest.

* * *

The rest of school had been a blur. Stiles had hardly been able to focus in any of his classes, too caught up in the way Allison had tasted and how she had smelt and how she had _felt_ . He was still reeling from getting his first, real kiss, and it felt like he was on cloud nine. Allison would smile at him in the few shared classes they had and she would stop him in the hall to get a quick kiss, and Stiles was _flying_ with how happy he was.

On top of that, he had been talking to Chris, to _Daddy_ , all morning. By the time lunch came around he had a handful of bordering-on-dirty text messages from the man, and he was walking around with his sweater held in front of his crotch and a blush staining his cheeks. He was more than half hard and incredibly aroused, the memory of Chris calling him a _“good boy”_ making the texts so much sweeter.

By the time it was lunch, Stiles felt like he was going to die. Chris had only gotten dirtier in the texts he was sending, scolding Stiles for texting in class but always replying within seconds. Stiles walked to the cafeteria in a daze, typing away as Chris casually brought up _bondage_ in the guise of hunter business.

He didn’t even look up as he entered the cafeteria, just sat at the closest empty table as he laughed at something Chris had said, the smile pulling at his lips refusing to quit.

“Hello,” Allison said loudly, and when Stiles looked up she was frowning across from him.

“Oh,” Stiles said, locking his phone to focus on the girl in front of him. “I didn’t hear you sit down.”

“Clearly,” she said, but she didn’t sound mad. The smile on her face was sweet, and Stiles took a deep breath before he stretched across the table to kiss her. Her smile, after he had settled back into his seat, was even sweeter.

“Has Daddy been texting you?” Allison asked, and Stiles had no idea how the hell she could sound so innocent when her smile looked like _that_.

Stiles nodded, not trusting his voice, especially when Allison’s foot slid around his calf, hooking around his ankle to pull his leg closer.

“You and your father are menaces,” Stiles said, but he couldn’t bring himself to sound annoyed when it was obvious that he wasn’t.

“Our father,” Allison said quietly, looking up a Stiles from beneath her lashes. _Jesus Christ_. “That’s what we want, Stiles. We want you to be with us and be part of our family.”

Stiles didn’t say anything at first, too overwhelmed by the admission. He felt like it was something he should have already known, but it still shocked him silent. He had no idea what to say, and he felt guilty. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust what they had told him, he just...he’d never had someone want him like that, let alone _two_ people that he had only ever dreamed of being with.

“Okay,” Stiles said, for lack of anything else, and was thankful when Allison didn’t press the issue.

“Are you coming over tonight?” Allison asked, and Stiles cocked his head to the side as he chewed, making a questioning noise. Allison’s cheeks went pink, and Stiles stared. “Oh. Daddy said he was going to ask you.”

“He didn’t,” Stiles told her, pouting when he finally realized that he didn’t have lunch. He reached over and stole a handful of fries, popping them into his mouth with a grin.

“Well, do you want to come over after school and stay for dinner?” Allison asked him, running the toe of her foot higher up his calf as she leaned forward on her elbows, the posture pushing her breasts together.

“Oh, sure!” Stiles said, smiling even as his cheeks went red, heat rushing down his neck.  

His phone pinged twice, and he could only ignore it for a moment before he was looking down. He shot a guilty look to Allison, but when he found her smiling softly at him he swiped his phone open, responding to Chris quickly, his smile so wide it hurt.

* * *

Stiles was nervous. Sure, he had spent almost all day with Allison, but he hadn’t seen Chris since...since they were together, and there was something incredibly daunting about that. He turned down Allison’s street, tapping his fingers restlessly against the steering wheel as he drove.

“Don’t worry,” Allison said from the passenger seat, placing a soft hand on his thigh. “It’s going to be fine, Stiles.”

He let out a loud gush of air, pulling into her driveway and parking in the empty spot beside Chris’ car. Allison’s words helped, her touch even more, but he still felt unsettled. Sure, they had been texting all day, but he had no idea what things were going to be like once they were face to face.

“Why are you so nervous? It’s just Daddy,” Allison asked him, though she didn’t wait for his answer before she was hopping out of the car. Stiles took another deep, steadying breath before he left his jeep, not bothering to grab his bag from the backseat.

Allison had left the front door open and Stiles’ heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as he walked closer. He wasn’t dragging his feet, exactly, but he certainly wasn’t running forward. He had no idea what it was going to be like with Chris in person, and he had no idea if it would be different with Allison with the addition of Chris there.

Chris was standing just inside the front door, seemingly waiting for Stiles to come inside, and butterflies rushed into his stomach, the sudden rush of nervous excitement making his skin feel tight. Chris smiled at him warmly and Stiles’ breath caught, his eyes tracking up and down the man’s body.

Stiles stared, completely enraptured by the way Chris’ shirt was stretching over his chest. _Of course_ he knew the man was fit, but _damn_. The dark green of the shirt brought out his eyes, and Stiles found himself tongue-tied. He had no idea what to say, and his brain felt like it was going to melt out of ears if he even tried to string together a coherent thought.

“Baby?” Chris asked, his deep voice rumbling out of him as his brows pulled down in a show of concern.

“ _Ungh_ ,” Stiles said, the sound coming out as a moan/whine hybrid that had Stiles blushing hotly with embarrassment.

Chris chuckled, low and deep and the sound travelled right down to Stiles’ _dick_ as Chris stared right back. Stiles’s fingers were moving, tapping out a rhythm on his thigh out of nervous habit. “C’mere, sweetheart,” Chris said, making what should have been a question into a statement.

Stiles listened, shuffling forward and walking straight into Chris’ arms when he held them open. He didn’t feel any hesitation at doing what Chris asked, and the moment that Chris wrapped his arms around him, the nervous energy that he hadn’t been able to get rid of leaked out of him. He sighed, letting himself lean into Chris’ hold as he fisted the hem of Chris’ shirt in his hands.

“Hello, baby,” Chris said, his lips brushing over Stiles’ temple as he spoke, his beard tickling Stiles’ skin. He made a little noise in response, burrowing closer to the warm skin of Chris’ neck as he slipped his hands around Chris’ waist to hug him back. He didn’t pull away, letting Chris’ warmth seep into him as the hug calmed the unsettled feeling he hadn’t been able to get rid of.

He pulled back, long minutes later, and looked up at Chris with a small smile. The man was beaming down at him, a wide grin stretched over his face that made Stiles want to _swoon_ at having it directed him. He couldn't help but smile back, his stomach fluttering.

“How are you, Daddy?” Stiles asked, pulling back enough that they weren’t pressed together but not breaking their hug. He kept his eyes somewhere around Chris’ collarbones. It was awkward enough to say the word, and he didn’t think he’d be able to make eye contact with Chris while he did—at least not yet.

Stiles looked up when Chris made a pleased noise only to find him smiling even wider and Stiles pressed back in, hiding his face in Chris’ chest as the man laughed softly. It was all so much, being here and being with Chris, knowing that Allison was here somewhere else.

“I’m excellent now that you’re both here. I’ve missed you,” Chris said and Stiles felt guilty all over again for ignoring them both for so long.

“I know,” Stiles told him, rubbing his face into the soft material of Chris’ shirt. “I’m sorry. I just...”

“Needed time?” Chris suggested, and Stiles nodded. They had talked about how he had been feeling more during the day, but it had been easier over text. Now, especially as they were still touching, it was like all Stiles could focus on was the feel of being in Chris’ arms and how good Chris smelt and how he never wanted to be anywhere else but here.

“You know that was more than fine, sweetheart. We sprung a lot on you,” Chris said, and Stiles leaned back enough to smile up at him. “You are feeling better now, right? About all of this?”

“Yeah. I had just been overwhelmed, ya know? I definitely had never thought that I’d lose my virginity in an incestuous threesome with the father-daughter duo that I had been crushing on for months, but now that it’s settled I’m alright.”

Chris pulled his arms away from around Stiles’ waist, but before he could panic Chris grabbed his face, his warm, rough hands spanning over Stiles’ cheeks, fingers reaching behind Stiles’ ears. Stiles let Chris led him into a kiss, and he let Chris lick into his mouth, responding with eager enthusiasm.

Heat spread through his body as their tongues brushed together, and Stiles definitely knew where Allison had learned to kiss like sin. Chris’ held his face steady, and Stiles lost himself in the kiss, floating pleasantly through the sensations. He held himself up by grabbing onto Chris’ arms, and the obvious strength beneath his fingers did nothing to discourage the blood that was filling his dick.

When Chris pulled back, Stiles chased him forward, stealing a few more kisses before he finally settled back on his heels. He could feel how warm his entire face was, but Chris was looking down at him with dark eyes and Stiles thought he was going to combust.

“Daddy,” it fell from his lips easily, and Chris made a deep, growling noise before he leaned in for another biting kiss.

“Okay, okay,” Chris said under his breath, finally pulling back and letting his hands drop to Stiles’ shoulders as he held them apart. He seemed to pull himself together, and Stiles felt a strum of pride at being able to affect the older man. “If we don’t stop, I’m going to get carried away.”

“You can get carried away,” Stiles said quickly, nodding his head. “In fact, _please_ get carried away. Hell, carry _me_ away.”

Chris’ laugh was fond and Stiles smiled up at him, letting the tension ease away slowly. He was still half hard, but he was no longer pushing uncomfortably against his zipper. He trailed his hands slowly down Chris’ arms, enjoying the way his arm hair tickled his palms.

“Alright,” Chris said, taking another deep breath. “How was your day?”

“It was really good,” Stiles told him honestly, his smile stretching even wider. “Thank you for the coffee, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, baby. Did you like it?”

“Yeah, it was perfect,” Stiles told him, swaying forward. He just wanted to be close, to always be close, and he didn’t like the distance between them.

“Good,” Chris said decisively, taking a step back to put actual distance between them. “Alright. Let’s see what your sister is up to, hmm?”

Stiles blushed hotly, arousal rushing through him. Yep, _definitely_ a kink. Chris turned, but Stiles caught the sly tilt to his lips before he started walking away.

He followed Chris further into the house, trailing behind him and into the kitchen in a happy daze. It all felt like a dream, hell, his entire day had felt like something out of a dream, and Stiles wasn’t about to complain. Allison was standing by the island playing on her phone, but once they stepped into the kitchen she all but skipped up to them, a happy smile on her face.

She stopped in front of Chris, plastering himself to his chest and leaning up to kiss him. Stiles couldn't look away, and even though it was just a quick, familiar peck, it made him feel warm down to his toes. As soon as Allison pulled back she bounced over to him, and Stiles got the same, quick kiss that Chris had. He knew that he was wearing a stupid smile when she pulled back, but he couldn't seem to get rid of it.

Stiles walked up to the island counter, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He didn’t know where to stand, and he felt unsure about how he could possibly fit into the established dynamic that Chris and Allison already had. Stiles tried to ignore it, focusing on how warmly it felt to be there with them, watching them interact with one another.

“Do you guys have any homework?” Chris asked them, sounding entirely too much like an actual father for how aroused Stiles still was.

“No, Daddy,” Allison answered, hip-checking Stiles as she walked past. It helped to ease some of his uncertainty, the way she was including him.

“Son?” Chris asked him and Stiles blushed hotly, shaking his head no.

“Alright,” Chris said, turning towards Stiles with a wide grin. Stiles laughed when Chris crowded him against the counter. “I think we have a few more kisses to go until we’re evened out.”

Stiles didn’t say anything, but he tipped his head back to let Chris kiss him. He squeaked when Chris lifted him up, another laugh spilling from his lips. Stiles felt overwhelmingly happy when Chris stepped back to where Allison was rummaging through the fridge, his heart feeling fit to burst.

He smiled widely, sitting comfortably on the island as he watched them interact. He didn’t feel like he was intruding as much, not when they turned to him and asked his opinion, _especially_ not when Chris would step between his legs to steal a kiss as he passed by or the way Allison kept smiling over at him.

It felt...it felt like he belonged, and more than that it felt like they wanted him there, and that feeling of acceptance was rare for Stiles. It had been so long, too long, really, since he last felt wanted in any real way. Here sitting in the Argent’s kitchen and watching them interact with each other, including him in small ways, made his heart feel fit to burst. He smiled, enjoying the way his cheeks hurt with the force of his grin.

**Author's Note:**

> gah. I am so excited for 2019. I have lots & lots of plans!
> 
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and my [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
